


this is the devil in me

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: my hollow heart has bled me dry [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angel Wings, Angels, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Fallen Angels, Immortality, Immortals, Loss of Powers, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Violence, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: Gabe falls.





	

Nothing about their line of work is without risk.

Attachments are a risk. They always are. Gabe knew that when he found Jack. He knew that when he kissed him. He knew that it could end badly – for both of them.

Not in terms of dying, as it turns out, neither of them have that in them.

Gabe’s an archangel, Jack’s an immortal. They’re the perfect team. Neither of them can age, neither of them can die. They’ll be stuck with each other, more or less, until something happens: someone undoes the curse on Jack, or someone realizes that there are ways to kill an angel. Gabe knows, only because he’s the last of his brother’s walking the earth.

There had been others, once, he had not been alone.

He’s not alone anymore.

In addition to Jack, he’s picked up one Jesse McCree – or, as he calls him, ‘kid’. The kid’s got spirit and talent and Gabe’s certain he’ll make an excellent hunter one day. He just has to survive until then, but his instincts are on point and he’s the best shot that Gabe’s ever met; the kid could shoot like no one’s business.

Then comes the fire. Then comes the explosion.

Then comes the loss. The Fall.

It’s all supposed to be routine. Drakes may take human shape, but they cannot disguise their greed for long. Gabe’s taking down a smuggling ring, with Jack as his partner and the kid as back-up. Nothing out of the ordinary, it was a normal mission. Gabe could run it in his sleep.

He hadn’t counted on that greed including a lust for immortality.

One of the male drakes drags a hand down Jack’s front. Gabe can only watch, grit his teeth, and wait for the kid’s signal. The mission’s been compromised; the kid’s on sniper detail, Gabe’s on rescue duty. They’ve got a plan, he just has to stick to it.

But it’s difficult. He wants to swoop in, wings flared, and shoot the head off that one drake that’s cooing at Jack because Jack is _his_ and he shouldn’t be feeling so possessive, so protective, but Jack has been his constant for fifty years now. He can’t lose him; he won’t. Through everything, they have always had each other.

His wings itch at his back, yearning to be let free. He can hear the song of wind in their feathers, one only he can hear and he shushes it gently; it will come, it will have its chance.

“We’ll have to dissect him,” one drake says. “In order to learn how far it goes – does it include mortal wounds? Will organs grow back? I have no idea, but we will learn. We will find out.”

Trailing a hand down Jack’s cheek, the male tuts when Jack jerks away, “Do be careful, Herman, not to damage him too much. I want my newest pet in excellent condition; though he could be broken in, but I can deal with a little… rowdiness. For now.”

“Of course, sir.”

“I would have liked to catch the other two,” he continues. “But I think you’ll agree I have a fine prize here – the finest. Such lovely eyes you have, my pet. I wonder… how much prettier they’ll look begging for me?”

“Fuck off!” Jack snaps.

“Tsk, tsk, such language! We’ll fix that. While I don’t mind some coarseness in my pets, they should show their _master_ some respect. Obedience will be first. I hope you’re writing this down, Herman.”

Herman nods, scribbling away onto paper that’s attached to a slab of wood. “Yes, yes of course, sir. Will it be the usual regime, then?”

“No, we’ll have to make adjustments. The usual methods will likely prove… inadequate.”

There’s a flash of red above him. The signal.

There are two bangs. Herman goes down, two blossoming crimson holes in his chest. For a moment, he stares at them stupidly, stares at the blood that stains his shirt, then he collapses, slowly, to the ground. He lands with a wet sounding thud.

Gabe swoops in, wings flaring above him, and the greed in the drake’s eyes when he spots Gabe’s wings is there only until Gabe shoots him at point blank range. Once. Twice. He reduces the drake’s chest to bloody pulp.

“You really know how to make an entrance, don’t you,” Jack quips, still chained down to the examination table. “Now are you gonna let me up or–”

It happens quickly.

The first shot pierces his side. It burns, blood dripping to the ground.

The shooter goes down, blood spraying against the wall from the shot to the head.

Jack’s eyes go wide, “Gabe!”

He sees the grenade in the air.

He acts on instinct, throwing himself on top of Jack – _ridiculous, Jack will heal, slowly but he will_ – and wraps his wings around him like a shield.

Gabe is aware of burning, of tearing. There’s blood, he sees it dripping down his shoulders. It’s like he’s viewing things from far away; everything seems so distant.

He can see the horror on Jack’s face, illuminated by the flickering light of flame.

His body feels like it’s on fire.

It takes Gabe a few more seconds to realize that he’s on fire.

The flames lick along his skin, racing up his wings and the feathers burn. The acrid smell of burning flesh fills the air and he gags. Blood splashes to the table.

Jack’s frantic, tearing at his restraints until his wrists are bloody and bruised. He’s screaming Gabe’s name, over and over, but it sounds so far away. But it echoes in Gabe’s ears.

His arms are trembling. He wants to reach out, cup Jack’s face in his hands and tell him everything will be alright, but the pain is like the fire and it chases along his nerves until all he can feel is the agony. He is burning from the inside.

He falls. Unconsciousness follows.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** “In His Shoes” - Role/Body Swapping  
>  **Words:** 997 words
> 
> Do I enjoy being kind of an asshole? Yes, yes I do. Though, you won't have to worry cause there's more of this to come and there _will_ be follow-up to this instalment, I promise.


End file.
